michaelbaystransformersfandomcom-20200214-history
Long Haul
Long Haul was a hulking Decepticon and Constructicon, who could combine with his comrades to form Devastator. History Long Haul's body type was one of the early "construction drones" used to build Star Harvesters. One of the Long Hauls joined The The Fallen's original Decepticons. It was him who discovered humans on Earth, remarking there were a number of these breakable creatures out there and remarking they weren't "tough like us". When Jetfireordered work on the harvester to be stopped, as they couldn't kill a living world, Long Haul told him to bog off. Jetfire turned on the Fallen over this, and so the construction drones were ordered to take him out. Unfortunately for Long Haul, he got taken out. However, Long Haul lived, and remained hidden on Earth. After the AllSpark shard was retrieved from NEST's secure bunker at Diego Garcia, Long Haul, Rampage, Mixmaster, Scalpel, Ravage and Scrapmetalsecreted themselves aboard the Bayos freighter heading towards the North Atlantic. Once the ship passed over the Laurentian Abyss, the Decepticons jumped overboard and dived down to where Megatron's broken body lay. Scalpel ordered the death of the smallest Constructicon to rebuild Megatron, a request that Long Haul and the others obliged with. Soon, Megatron was reborn! Some time later, Long Haul and another Constructicon with the same body-type were present during Operation: Firestorm in Egypt. The other Long Haul and several other Constructicons waited in a quarry in their construction vehicle disguises until the humans Seymour Simmons, Leo Spitz and their Autobot guardians Skids and Mudflapapproached. The Constructicons combined into the mighty Devastator and attacked. Elsewhere, Long Haul joined Starscream and the other Decepticons in their search for Sam Witwicky and the Matrix of Leadership. Long Haul, being one of the biggest bots in the group, fought against the NEST forces in the Egyptian town near the great ruins of the pyramids, killing many soldiers and even shooting down a Jordanian helicopter. Meanwhile, Devastator had shrugged off the Autobot twins and was busy demolishing the Great Pyramid of Giza when Simmons called upon the United States Navy to attack Devastator. The U.S.S. Kidd fired her experimental rail gun, smashing one of his arms to pieces and destroying Devastator. Long Haul was destroyed soon after during the United States Air Force air strike on the remaining Decepticons. Despite all this, Long Haul survived again, and joined Scrapper in the attack on Chicago with the other Decepticons. However, Optimus Prime soon began a mile long rampage, slashing along Long Haul apart as he flew though, this time, the con did not escape alive. Ghi chú * Giống như tất cả các Con cấu trúc, Long Haul có ngoại hình giống người xuất hiện, một người chiến đấu trong Eypt cùng lúc với anh ta là một phần của Devastator, và một (có thể là cùng một người) ở Chicago. * Anh ta là chân phải của "Devastator ". Category:Decepticons Category:Constructicons Category:Deceased characters Category:Revenge of the Fallen characters Category:Killed by Optimus Prime Category:Dark of the Moon characters Category:Characters Category:Combiners Category:2010 characters Category:Transformers Category:Males Category:Age of Extinction characters Category:Age of Extinction decepticons Category:Chicago battle Category:KSI Robots Category:Drones Category:Toy-only characters Category:Video game-only characters Category:Hong kong battle Category:Revenge of the Fallen Decepticons Category:Villians